trukzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tycoon Trucking
Category:Companies Tycoon Trucking is a medium sized Trukz Company, having 62 active truckers in both companies at the time of writing (17/01/08). Its present headquarters are in St. Louis, USA and Warsaw, Poland. It has six terminals and the Company CEO is presently Kevinho. Most of its drivers are presently in North America and the company specialises in the South-Eastern USA. It has company stock open only to Tycoon Trucking drivers. A franchise to cover Europe, Tycoon Trucking Europe, was opened on 6th January 2007. History Tycoon Trucking was founded by Kevinho on 14th September 2007 following a suggestion in a thread on the Transport Tycoon Forums by scrabble that the first Transport Tycoon Forums member to make enough money spare should start a company for members of the forum to use. Kevinho, sensing that the key to success in Trukz was to start your own company rather than simply drive for someone elses, saved up $7,000 and founded Tycoon Trucking rather than buying a new truck. Kevinho located the company in the central US city of St. Louis because he believed that having headquarters in the middle of North America would be useful for the company to serve all parts of North America and still be in easy driving distance of a Terminal. Shortly after the company started DraXX was appointed as Route Co-ordinator. This gave DraXX responsibility for working out the highest paying routes for the company's drivers to follow. As DraXX generally found that routes in the South-Eastern USA were most profitable the company has tended to shift its emphasis to that region, occasionally sending its drivers to Eastern Canada, New England, California or Mexico as profitable routes have popped up there. DraXX has been an important entrepeunurial force in the company, suggesting innovative ideas such as the development of Tycoon Transport's team structure and its beef up scheme to improve the quality of its driver's truks. DraXX has more recently had his job title changed to Vice President to give him editing ability when Kevinho is not around. Financially a policy of re-investing profits has been followed with the company expanding rapidly to six depots by January 2008. The management have also kept the company stock private, allowing only Tycoon Trucking drivers to purchase company shares. While this has kept the company stock and treasury size lower than comparable companies it has helped Tycoon Trucking's drivers to realise moderate gains in their company's stock price and has been successful in encouraging drivers to reinvest their profits in the company. Tycoon Trucking have prefered the long run gain of terminal bonuses resulting from the frequent terminal runs in their network area. Recruitment has been the responsibility of the CEO, Vice President and all Team Leaders. In addition Kevinho has appointed Alistairgrew as HR Manager and Amperage88 as Recruitment Manager to help with recruiting. Amperage88 was noted to be particularly successful as a recruiter when Team C Leader, bringing at least ten members to the company. Recruitment has been expanded beyond appealing to the Transport Tycoon Community and now targets all Trukz drivers. In addition to the above positions Ollie Johnston was appointed Communications Manager. In January 2008 a new franchise of the company was setup to provide European driver with the same bonuses that drivers have come to expect in NA. This franchise is currently being headed up by Msgtjiggy with help from Alistairgrew. We are looking to expand to our second terminal soon. This company has started up very sucesssfully with help from the Tycoon Trucking team, with both stratigic help as well as finacial. Structure The company has a unique structure in Trukz. It is divided into four Teams, A, B, C and D, each with their own leader responsible for mentoring the truckers in that team and recruiting new members to each team. Each team has around ten members. This system is intended to ensure that new players of the game have someone to ask questions incase they get stuck and so that all truckers have some form of supervision when the CEO is too busy to supervise them. In addition it is intended to bring about a little friendly rivalry and encourage truckers on each team to prove that their team is the best in Tycoon Trucking. Star Ratings and Beef Ups Another unique feature of Tycoon Trucking is their system of star ratings, intended to encourage truckers to ape the company's financial policy of reinvestment by reinvesting their savings and stock proceeds into new trucks, purchase items, and endorsements. This is intended to give the company more carrying capacity when bidding for contracts and also to generally boost profits in the long run as faster and higher capacity trucks are generally more profitable. The star ratings are given alongside team affiliation in the wages view for normal truckers, although those holding company appointments are also considered to have star ratings even though the game does not allow them to be displayed. The star ratings are awarded as follows: 1 star - Truck top speed of 60mph or faster. 2 stars - Truck top speed of over 70mph. 3 stars - Truck has top speed of over 70mph and Double Trailer Endorsement. 4 stars - Truck has top speed of over 70mph and Triple Trailer Endorsement. 5 stars - Truck has top speed of over 70mph and Oversized Load Endorsement. At present most truckers have a one or two star rating. There are not as yet any five star truckers and only two four star truckers, DraXX, Alistairgrew. Although this number is increasing all of the time. Star ratings may be downgraded if truckers allow their trucks to deteriorate. In addition the company has the unique policy of 'beefing up' newer drivers to help them attain a star rating - this involves reducing company collection to 1%, and increasing fuel and repair discounts to 90% until the driver in question can afford a new truck, preferably one suitable to increase their star rating. Tiered Collection and Discounts Tycoon Trucking drivers are encouraged to contribute to the company through their collection percentages, and the company only sets minimum percentages according to a driver's rating. The present minimum percentages are: 9% - starter rate for drivers with a rating of less than 1.0 12% - rate for drivers with a rating between 1.0 and 3.0 14% - rate for drivers with a rating over 3.0 In addition some managers and team leaders give a 20% collection to the company. All managers are entitled to claim a wage of 2% and team leaders are entitled to claim a wage of 1% but none do at present. Before stopping claiming wages Kevinho was earning over $1,000 a month in wages. However he stopped claiming as he was putting nearly all of this back into the company in stock of which he owns 20K (at time of writing) in order to keep these funds inside the company. All drivers not on beef up are given the same discounts, except when a trucker has been offered a special discount rate for a starting period. These discounts are 10% on fuel, 25% on repairs to encourage truckers to take care of their trucks, and a rare 5% ticket discount. Further Reading The Tycoon Trucking website is webmastered by JamieLei and AlistairGrew and also includes the company forums. Tycoon Trucking's Company page in Trukz.